1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an input/output module comprising a connection element including a plurality of connection points for connecting input or output lines, a housing that accommodates the connection element such that the connection points are accessible and visible, display elements, where the display elements have a plurality of status displays, each with a fiber-optic conductor associated with a status display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In industrial process automation increasing use is being made of automation systems that can be built up modularly. These automation systems preferably comprise different modules, such as a power pack, a programmable logic controller, one or more communication modules and input/output modules for connecting connection lines that lead into the industrial process to be controlled.
The input/output modules have channel status displays which, for example, are implemented using a combination of LED and fiber-optic conductors at a front side of these modules.